


it will never change me and you

by horlik_aholic



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Lots of kissing, M/M, brief mentions of smut, ive never written something so fluffy in my life, like seriously so much kissing, this is just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 06:31:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2641610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horlik_aholic/pseuds/horlik_aholic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on Niall's teaser trailer for the Night Changes music video</p>
            </blockquote>





	it will never change me and you

**Author's Note:**

> its really just a glorified drabble. ive lost so much sleep over the teaser trailer for niall's part of the night changes video that i had to do something and i was talking to paulina and this idea was born and, just hours later, here it is.
> 
> lets all pretend that the dog in the video was zayn's dog boris ok?
> 
> this was mostly written as a thank you-- i reached my follower goal on tumblr and two of my works on here just recently reached 100 kudos and beyond so yeah thank you thank you!
> 
> you can find me on tumblr at weyheyhorlik.tumblr.com

The hot cocoa is unbearably hot against his tongue, and he makes a little noise in the back of his throat at the suddenness of it. 

Niall laughs, poking at the fire, “How could anything be too hot for Zayn Malik?” He sits down beside Zayn on the couch, one leg folded under himself.

"You’re one to talk," Zayn scoffs, blowing at his mug to cool it off. 

Niall raises his eyebrows in a challenge, and looks Zayn dead in the eye while he takes a sip from his own mug, not even flinching. Zayn makes an impressed noise in response, sticking his tongue out at Niall. 

Niall just shrugs, “I get to kiss Zayn Malik on the reg, ain’t nothing in the world hotter than that.”

Zayn just snorts, braving another sip of his drink. Its a little cooler this time, only he tilts the mug just on this side of too much and ends up with whipped cream on the tip of his nose. He pulls his sleeve up over his hand to wipe it off but before he can get to it Niall takes it upon himself to lean forward and lick it off, tonguing flicking against his nose.

Boris, who had been sitting obediently at their feet, chooses this moment to hop up, settling happily on Niall’s lap. Niall laughs, equally happy, and grabs Boris’ paw to wave at Zayn, grinning half hidden behide the dog. Letting out a pleased little bark, Boris jumps off of Niall’s lap and pushes up against Zayn’s side, tongue lolling out of his mouth and tail wagging rapidly.

He’s scratching behind his dog’s ear when Niall pulls his guitar out from where he’d left it beside the couch. 

His fingers run along the strings idly. He’s not playing any tune in particular, just sort of strumming random chords, and Zayn lets his head tip back against the couch, still feeling the wetness from Niall’s tongue on his nose. 

It’s nice, and Zayn tell him as much. “S’nice Ni,” he smiles, eyes falling closed and Niall’s laugh replaces the sound of his guitar. He can feel Boris jump off the couch and retreat from the room, bored with the lack of attention.

"M’not even playing anything bro!" Niall’s indignant but Zayn can hear the smile in his voice, and instead of responding he lets out a contented hum when Niall’s fingers card lightly through his hair. 

It’s silent for a moment before Niall pipes up, “Could play you something, yeah? Fancy anything special?”

Zayn peers at Niall through the one eye he’s opened, squinting as he considers the blonde seated next to him. He’s wiggling his eyebrows in that way that he does and Zayn closes both eyes and smiles again, saying, “Somethin’ from the new album, like. Surprise me.”

There’s a pause and Zayn’s eyes are closed but he knows Niall’s brow is scrunched in concentration while he thinks, little wrinkles forming on his forehead and around his eyes. Then there’s a snort, a cut off chord on Niall’s guitar, and the start of a familiar tune. 

It’s not Zayn’s favorite off the album but he knows its one of Niall’s. 

“ _Your light is as loud as as many ambulances as it takes just to save the savoir oh_ ,” His voice sounds like home, curling around the notes that they’re so accustomed to hearing Liam sing. Zayn might be biased, but Niall’s voice has always been his favorite. It’s so unique in every way, soft but confident, the lilt of his accent pulling at the ends of each word and wrapping sweetly around the melody.

“ _Let’s have another toast to the_ Zayn _almighty_ ,” he croons exaggeratedly, and Zayn’s eyes snap open. Niall’s grinning down where he’s staring purposefully at his guitar, so bloody pleased with himself.

He keeps going, still pointedly ignoring Zayn’s gaze. Belatedly, Zayn realizes his hand has drifted up to wrap around Niall’s bicep, soft to the touch and covered in the cozy sweater Trisha had gotten him last Christmas.

“ _I hope you feel what I’m feeling too_ ,” he meets Zayn’s gaze just then, smirking filthily, “ _I get down, I get down, I get down on my knees for you_ ,” and Zayn barks out a surprised laugh. Niall winks, lips puckering in an air kiss that Zayn catches and presses to his crotch. 

Niall topples over in laughter, music cutting off abruptly and nearly crushing his guitar in the process. Boris comes bounding over, licking at Niall’s face.

Here, by the fire, with Niall wrestling to regain his balance while still laughing wildly and trying to fight off Boris’ onslaught of kisses, Zayn’s not sure if he’s ever been more in love. 

Climbing down off the couch, Zayn shoos Boris away and joins Niall on the floor, straddling his hips and sitting back on Niall’s thighs. He’s still catching his breath when he sits up, hands settling on Zayn’s waist and grin stretched wide and endearing across his features. 

"You think you’re real funny, eh Malik?"

Zayn pretends to think, before leaning in to press a peck to Niall’s smile, catching more teeth than lip. “I like to think so, yeah.”

Niall grabs the neckline of Zayn’s maroon sweater and pulls them together, mouths meeting softly between them on the floor in front of the fire, all lips and quiet passion. 

Pressing forward, Niall gently pushes Zayn to his back, hands placed on the floor on either side of his head where he’s holding himself up. Zayn fingers the bottom of Niall’s sweater, curling the material in his palm loosely before sliding his fingernails up the skin of Niall’s back, hands coming to rest just above his hips. 

Their mouths meet again, sliding together wetly. Niall presses his hips down into Zayn’s, pulling at his lips with all teeth and no finesse. He feels Zayn laughing lightly and retaliates, pushing his hips against Zayn’s again and grinding down hard. Licking into Zayn’s mouth, Niall has to bite back a smirk when his laugh turns abruptly into a choked-off groan. 

Zayn can feel Niall hard against his leg, and he pushes Niall off with a pant before rolling onto his side and returning his focus on Niall’s mouth. His focus is lost just as quickly as it was found when he feels Niall walking his fingers playfully along his ribs and towards the smattering of hair below his bellybutton.

Gasping into Niall’s mouth, his hips jerk forward in anticipation when Niall’s fingers sneak their way under the waistband of his briefs. He’s dangerously close to having his hand on Zayn’s cock when Boris makes a grand entrance, wiggling his way between their bodies and licking excitedly at their faces, just wanting to be included in the cuddles. 

Niall splutters out a surprised laugh and pulls back, and Zayn groans long and disappointed when his hand pulls back with him. Still, he can’t bite back the grin taking over his face as Boris sits, looking between them and wagging his tail excitedly. 

"C’mere Boris," Zayn heaves himself into a sitting position, gathering his dog up in his arms and standing with a groan. He catches Niall grabbing his phone just as he leaves the room to bring Boris back the enclosed dining room.

By the time he’s back Niall’s lying on his side in front of the fire, propped up on one arm and leg bent up ridiculously, wiggling his eyebrows at Zayn obscenely.

Zayn smiles, making his way over to where Niall’s laying.

"Right, where were we?"

 

* * *

 

When Zayn checks his phone much later, there are no less than 32 pictures of Niall’s cock on his camera roll. 


End file.
